ALONE
by TheBlackBloodPrincess
Summary: Enola, a now fifteen year old girl from our world, is thrown into the world of DGRAYMAN. She goes to the DGRAYMAN world only to find out her mother is from that world and she is acualy a noah! Oh, a did i mention that a girl she knew from our world also gets thrown into the world of DGRAYMAN and becomes an exorcist? Tyki MikkxOC(main) and OCxAllen Walker
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys… yea, Zoe here. Turns out I am stupid and love to write about it… starting with this. This is a DGRAYMAN fan fiction starring my lovely OC, Enola Alondra Lorn!**

**Enola: *roles eyes***

**Me: what?**

**Enola: this chapter is really short**

**Me: (not as short as Edward Elric!) ya… I didn't really expect this. It just came out of me in a- ugh, never mind.**

**Enola: are you OK?**

**Me: I don't know any more…**

**Enola: so what is this story going to be about?**

**Me: I have no clue. Just a lot of "alone"ness and stuff.**

**Enola: you aren't going to make me faint in this chapter are you?**

**Me: (shit…) ummmmmmmmmm….. No?**

**Enola: Zoe!**

**Me: What? I love fainting…. I know what will make you feel better though.**

**Enola: what?**

**Me: you get to meet Tyki Mikk from DGRAYMAN!**

**Enola: … *faints***

**Me: HEY! You can't faint yet! Wait tell the end of the chapter, then you can faint.**

**Enola: fine…**

**Me: I shall now give you the honor of saying the warnings and stuff. *gives her slip of paper***

**Enola: lazy ass… fine. **_**Zoe does not own DGRAYMAN- and wouldn't ever want to- and she only owns me- her OC- and other OCs that pop up around the place. Also this story is rated M for mature content-**_** Wait! What kinds of things will I go through!?**

**Me: just read and time will tell**

**Enola: ugh… **_**such as blood and gore- though I am not very good at writing stuff like that- and lemons- also not very good at that. That and I cuss a lot. I hope you enjoy ALONE, you have been warned.**_

**Me: … yea.**

**Enola: whatever.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Just another day, just another girl." My teacher reads to the class. "Today in life, yesterday in death-"

"This is getting really depressing," one of the students groan while he rocks back and forth in his chair. The teacher looks up from the book she was just reading her golden eyes glistening in the light. The teacher doesn't comment and continues to read.

"The girl calls out, "where am I?" nothing replies. The girl walks through the darkness in wonder. "Is anyone here?" again, just as before, nothing replies. The girl continues forwards. "Is this my fate, to die alone in the darkness of my heart? Why did you do this to me God? Why can't I be light? Why couldn't you let me live with others, not cut off from the world I was born?" nothing replies and silent black tears trickled from the girl's golden eyes." the teacher stops reading and looks at me, ""Why did I have to die?""

I raise an eyebrow at the teacher and she puts the book down. "Okay class, what did you get from that writing? What emotions did you feel? Give me only one word." I watch as some students raise their hands. The teacher calls out some students names.

"Depressed," a girl with blond hair and chocolate eyes joked.

"Confused," a boy with black hair and emerald green eyes tapped on his desk.

"Sad," the girl with orange hair and brown eyes sitting next to me piped in.

The teacher looked at me. "What about you Enola?"

I didn't even need to think about it, "alone."

The room was silent and the bell range. No one moved. The screech from my chair echoed through the room and the students fell out of their little trance. They watched me as I picked up my stuff. I looked at them.  
"You guys must really like school. Not wanting to move from your spot when it's the last day of school," I said to them before I walked out of the classroom. As I was two feet away I started to hear many chairs screeching on the ground and joyous laughter. I didn't say anything as I walked to the front of the school. Today was the last day of school so I didn't have much with me.

"Enola Alondra Lorn," I stopped walking as I heard my name being called over the students. I turned around and saw my older brother behind me.

Well, he was my step brother. His mother married my father.

I gave him a smile full of sugar and sweets, "yes Zain?"

Zain has golden hair and light blue eyes. In his looks he lives up to his name "godly light" but his personality is as dark as my black hair.

Zain looked at me with disgust. He walked up to me and pulled me out of the school. He didn't stop until we were in an abandoned warehouse that used to make dolls for this toy company that went bankrupt. Zain turned to me and I stood there with a blank face. This always happens; he would take me here and torture me. He tries to get me to scream, but I would never give him the pleasure.

"So… what are you going to do to me today? Choke me? Cut me? Oh…. Maybe even use me as your personal punching bag?" I watched as he started to chuckle. I raised my eyebrows as he put his hand in a box and pulled out a thing of rope.

"Oh sweet little sister, I will give you pleasure and pain." He ran towards me and did a flip over him. "Get back here!" he yelled after me as I ran out of the warehouse. I didn't know what he was going to do but today I turn fifteen years old and I will not let him ruin it. I ran down a street pitch black and bump into a man wearing a suit and a top hat. His slick yet curly black hair was pulled back and his brown eyes held shock.

"Oh! Are you okay miss?" the man asked me helping me up.

I dusted myself off and nodded. "I'm sorry for running into you like that." The man chuckled and took in my appearance. My black midnight hair went down to my knees making my golden eyes stand out. I was wearing a black dress that went down to my ankles and covered my neck, arms and parts of my hands, my black boots covered my feet, and on my back was a small white backpack. In the white backpack was my phone, my phone charger, a full pack of grape bubblegum, a mini drawing pad, some writing utensils, a diary that belonged to my mother(though, I haven't finished looking through it), and a key to open that very diary.

The man started at my eyes for the longest time. "How do you have golden eyes?" he asked me.

I tilted my head to the side, "I inherited them from my mother."

The man looked a little spooked, "a human having golden eyes?" I heard him whisper. I raised an eyebrow. The man stared at me for a bit longer but when he saw my bag he reached for it. I took a step back and he stopped. "What is that? What is it made of? It looks really expensive." I gave him a look that said the-fuck-are-you-talking-about.

"My backpack? It only cost me thirty dollars. And I think it is made out of a material like leather, why?" I asked him back. The man only walked around me. We heard a beeping and the man jumped. I sighed and took off my backpack. I dug through it until I found my phone. The man stared at my phone in question. I tapped the power button and it lit up. The man jumped again. I looked at the man like he was insane.

"What is your problem? It's just a phone." Then it was the man's turn to look at me like I was crazy.

"Pardon me, but what is a… 'Phone'?" I blinked at him then realized something. I looked at him; he was wearing clothes you would find in the eighteen hundreds. Then I looked around me, no cars or cables. I looked a bit nervously at him.

"Um… where am I?"

The man pointed to the ground and I nodded.

"Uh, this is Japan."

I face palmed, "okay… what year is this?"

The man thought for a second, "I do believe it is the year 1862."

I stared at him. For a long time. So long that the man went up to me and waved a hand in front of my face. I didn't move. Then, I fainted. Everything went black.

* * *

**Me: … wow, that **_**was**_** short.**

**Enola: *asleep***

**Me: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of ALONE and I hope to see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: oh god, I know this is short, but-**

**Enola: but what?**

**Me: I was typing up this chapter and thought that that was a good place to end… ish.**

**Enola: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.**

**Me: I did!**

**Enola: sure you did.**

**Me: well, this is the second chapter in one day… and I'm totally pulling this story right out of my ass… so….. Yea.**

**Enola: you know what, what-ev-er.**

**Me: you know, for a girl who is supposed to be asleep, you sure do talk a lot.**

**Enola: oh- crap. *pretends to be asleep, but then gets tired and really falls asleep***

**Me: *rolls eyes* well, you guys get the drill. I don't own DGRAYMAN only my OCs. Now Enjoy this about 600 word chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

(P.O.V: Random; AKA 3rd person)

* * *

The man cached Enola before she hit the ground. "Hey, miss?! Are you alright?" Enola didn't respond. The man looked around and sighed. "Great, now I have one more problem to take of. First Road wanted me to get her candy and now a stange girl bumps into me and faints." The man picked Enola up bridal style and decided to take her with him. As he walked through the dark streets some only powered by lamps he took note that Enola's hair is abnormally long.

"How on Earth did she get it to grow this length?" he asked no one. He walked a few more blocks without even breaking a sweat until he came up to a huge mansion. "I wonder if I should give her to Road. Wait, who am I kidding, Road will probably dress her up like a doll. That will most likely scare her." The man walked into the mansion without being detected by any of its inhabitants. He walked up several steps and walked _through_ the _closed_ door onto his left.

The room inside smelled of cigarettes and nectar. He took Enola to the bed that was shoved into the far corner of the room.

On the bed laid multiple black pillows and a thick blanket the color of cigarette smoke.

He laid her on top of the blanket but then grabbed the blanket and pulled it _through _her. After he tucked Enola in he sat on the chair that sat in front of the dark brown wooden desk and sighed heavily. He took his top hat off and ruffled his hair a bit. Enola shifted and he jumped, watching her, but she did not wake. He sighed again plopping a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.

"Just met her and this girl is already going to be the death of me." He rubbed his temples in exhaustion.

_BAM!_

"Tyki~!" a girl in- (**Fuck it, it's Road. I'm already tired of explaining what they look like. If you don't know what this little girl- looks to be twelve years old- looks like, look up the words "Road Kamelot human" on or because I don't care.)** Road danced her way to Tyki and glomped him. "Did you get my candy?" she asked him.

Tyki rolled his eyes and reached into his coat pocket. When he pulled his hand out he was holding three lollipops, each one were grape flavored. "Here, and please don't make me go out to get you candy again. I don't know what else I will be picking up next time." Road look at Tyki in confusion then Tyki jabbed his thumb over to Enola. Road walked over to Enola and stared at her in awe.

"She's beautiful. Where did you get her?" Road glided her hand over some of Enola's long black strands. "Look how long her hair is! It almost goes down to her feet!" Tyki rolled his eyes and walked over to the two girls.

"I bumped into her and she fainted," before Road could yell at him he added, "She ran into me. And she started to ask me about the date and where we were before she fainted." Road didn't say anything until she got an idea.

"How about I look into this girl's dreams to find out who she is," Road looked at Tyki for permission.

Tyki shook his head, "maybe, it's worth a shot. But we should do that later, Earl and the rest are waiting for us." Road nodded and the two went down to the others leaving Enola to her unnoticed nightmares.

* * *

**Me: … well, that sucked. And now Road is in the story YAY!**

**Road: why didn't you describe me? **

**Me: uhhh… (shit… Oh!) Um, well, your complicated and original make up was too complicated for my tiny brain to comprehend?**

**Road: … AW~ thank you!**

**Me: … You're… Welcome?**

**Tyki: … why does my room smell like nectar?**

**Me: Because rooms don't just smell like one thing. It smells like nectar because of tease. Tease is a butterfly so I connected butterfly with nectar… and… yea…**

**Tyki: Enola is right, you are weird.**

**Me: HEY! … Ya know, I will take that as a compliment.**

**Tyki: okay, but it wasn't.**

**Me: I know~ and how do you know about Enola? She hasn't even woken up yet.**

**Tyki: *smirks***

**Me: *smirks back***

**Tyki: … *frowns* … what were we talking about again? I seem to have forgotten.**

**Me: (hehehe, I can erase memories~) you just agreed to get Road more lollipops and me more chocolate!**

**Tyki: we were? Okay. *leaves***

**Road: nice**

**Me: I know right.**

**Road: well, I hope the next chapter is as good as this one!**

**Me: you and me both kid**

**Road: hey! I am not a kid! I am hundreds of years old!**

**Me: sweetie, compared to me, you are a kid.**

**Road: … how old are you?**

**Me: I will never tell! MWAHAHAHAHAHA- *cough* hahaha *cough* haaaaa… yea… I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, SEE YOU TOMORROW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I have no excuse. This is terrible… and short. Only 300 words.**

**Road: Aw, don't worry Zoe~ didn't you say you will add another chapter later today?**

**Me: I did, but… I haven't typed it up yet so it might be very late.**

**Tyki: I'm worried…**

**Me: about what?**

**Tyki: about you.**

**Me: *looks confused***

**Tyki: *points at behind me***

**Me: huh? *turns* EEK! *sees Enola***

**Enola: Why. Am. I. not. In. this. Chapter!? *points at me with a **_**very **_**pointy knife**

**Me: *backs away slowly* calm down Enola, you will be in the next chapter!**

**Enola: *chases me***

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs***

**Tyki: well, while they are doing… *motions to Enola and Me* … that, I will say the warnings. *takes deep breath* *pulls out slip of paper* **_**Zoe does not own me or any DGRAYMAN things related- except for the Timcanpy plush she got for her birthday and named Kim- she only owns her OCs and her pet rock- she named him Michelangelo. Also she would love to say "THANKYOU~!" to the people who reviewed...**_** That's it.**

**Me: *stops running* ENJOY! *continues to run***

* * *

Chapter 3

(Same POV as last chapter)

* * *

Tyki and Road walked down the stairs and passed many maids and butlers until they made it to an open room with one long table and many chairs. Most of the chairs were occupied already except for five. Tyki went to sit in his chair as Road did the same.

"Tyki~pon!" a man- uh… _thing _walked into the room carrying a pumpkin umbrella. The man was large. (**Fat… he is fat**) he wore a huge white coat, black pants and shoes, a dark green turtle neck, circle glasses, and a black top hat with blue flowers with green leaves and thorns going all around. (**If you still don't know who he is look up "Millennium Earl"**) he walked to the chair at the very end and sat in it.

"it is very nice to see you with the whole family Tyki~pon!"

Tyki sighed at the horrible nickname, "Yes, well I am very busy at the time." The Earl's never ending smile didn't change but Tyki knew he was confused. "You see, I have picked up a guest that just happened to run into me about an hour ago."

The Earl grew excited, "Ooh! Who could it be? Is it Allen Walker?"

Tyki just shook his head.

"Is it that blue haired samurai?"

"No," Tyki sighed. He just knew this was going to take a while.

After three _hours_ of guessing the whole family was starting to get impatient, except for the Earl, who was in fact still guessing.

"Is it the old guy that thinks his brother is a rock named Michelangelo?"

Tyki slammed his hands on the table, "NO! It's a girl with ridiculously long black hair, golden eyes, and odd clothing!" Tyki sat down in frustration and the whole room was silent.

The Earl thought about it, "Tyki~pon, I don't know anyone that matches that description."

"I never said you did know her," Tyki grumbled. The Earl was about to say something else until they heard a scream.

* * *

**Thank you to the guest who check my spelling for the word "ridiculously" it was a lot of help! :D**

* * *

**Me: I shall see you in a few hours! *is still running* BYE! *looks behind* EEKKKK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: me have nothing to say up here, except for I don't own DGRAYMAN only my OCs. That and I hope you enjoy the forth chapter of ALONE!**

* * *

Chapter 4

(Enola's POV – her dream)

* * *

I opened my eyes only to see a dark abyss.

_What? What is this?_

I try to move my body but it won't listen to my commands. "Where am I?" nothing replies. My body walks through the darkness.

_Where am I going!? Why can't I control my body?!_

"Is anyone here?" again, just as before, nothing replies. I continue forwards. "Is this my fate, to die alone in the darkness of my heart? Why did you do this to me God? Why can't I be light? Why couldn't you let me live with others, not cut off from the world I was born?" Nothing replies and silent black tears trickled from my golden eyes.

_Who… whose tears are these? Why am I saying this?_

"Why did _they_ have to die?"

My body is suddenly under my control and I could see something white float from the sky. I reach my hand out to touch it but it went through it.

_What?_

I blink and suddenly I am in a different area. The area around me was like a winter wonderland.

**Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita**

A voice sang in my head.

"What?" I put one of my hands to my head but I flinched at the unfamiliarity. My hand was grey!

_HOW!? What happened to my hand?_

I raise my other hand and see that it is the same, grey.

_Why are my hands grey… wait._

I pulled up the sleeve of the white silky dress I just noticed I was wearing. Not only was my arm grey but my whole body!

A sudden pull came from in front of me and everything around me started to get disoriented. It was like I was moving at the speed of light!

Right when I stopped my stomach lurched and I threw up on the ground, the liquid substance a murky green-black color. I looked around again and it was the total opposite. I was in a burning house but when the flames licked my skin I felt no pain.

**ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to**

The voice was back. I looked around to see no one.

**ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao**

Then the flames connected and a woman appeared. The woman looked just like me, except she had a golden eye and a silver eye. The woman held up a mirror and continued to sing her song.

**Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume**

**Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni**

**umare-ochita kagayaku omae**

In the mirror the woman's reflection, but when I moved my hand to touch the mirror, the woman's reflection followed.

"Is… This… Me?" I touched my face to feel and again, the reflection followed. I looked back at the woman and she smiled. But the smile was not a happy one; the smile was full of sadness and pity.

**Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga **

**ikutsu inori wo**

**tsuchi e kaeshitemo**

The woman shed a single black tear and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry."

The mirror cracked and exploded into pieces. The pieces did not fall to the ground, but instead they headed straight at me. I started to run away as two of the shards pierced my cheek, but the woman continued to sing.

**Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru**

**Douka kono ko ni ai wo**

**Tsunaida te ni kiss wo**

Right as the woman stopped singing, like the mirror, she cracked and exploded into pieces. I ran as fast as I could, but it seemed not fast enough as the pieces kept on piercing my skin drawing a black color of blood and tearing my dress. As I ran I started to notice that I wasn't in the building but outside. When I stopped to catch my breath my legs felt like I ran a mile and it felt as if my heart was going to tear out of my chest.

When my heart stopped beating so harshly I realized I was at the side of a frozen lake. The moon was a crescent and huge, but was scared me was the sinister smile it held. I stared at the moon in fear for what it felt like a millennium. I failed to notice myself walking forwards onto the lake.

_CRACK!_

I looked away from the moon just as I heard a cracking noise. "What was that?" I looked down to see the ice breaking around me. My eyes went wide as black tendrils shot out of the lake and pulled me down.

_I can't breathe!_

I struggled as much as I could and screamed as one of the tendrils started to crush my left arm.

_It hurts!_

The black tears slipping from my face went to the surface of the water like air bubbles.

_Please… stop it…_

My conciseness started to fade as the tendrils pulled me down further, but I continued to struggle and scream silently and slower.

But then, I woke up.

* * *

**Me: you should see how much I am smiling right now.**

**Road: Aw~ I wasn't in this chapter**

**Me: … what would you do if you were, do tell.**

**Road: *smirks* well, first I would-**

**Me: *stops listening* Soooooooooooo Enola, how is it to be awake again?**

**Enola: I hate you**

**Me: You and me both kid**

**Tyki: why would you hate yourself?**

**Me: because I am a shitty person. Was this chapter not enough to tell you that? Should I do more?**

**Enola: NO! This one hurt a lot.**

**Tyki: but I thought it was only a dream**

**Me: Oi! Tyki! Stop spoiling the next chapter that I have not written yet!**

**Tyki: huh? And who- never mind, I don't want to know.**

**Me: damn strait you don't want to know, now go get me a pitch fork.**

**Tyki: *sweat drops* why would you need a pitch fork?**

**Enola: *shivers* -whispers- please don't let it be for me –whispers-**

**Me: don't worry, it isn't for you. It's just that there is a Twilight fan club at my school and I want to teach them that Alucard is a **_**real **_**vampire and what they **_**think**_** is a vampire is actually a woodland pixie.**

**Enola: oh thank goodness… wait, who is Alucard?**

**Me: *smiles wide* oh sweet, sweet Enola… you have so much to learn. **

**Tyki: learn what?**

**Me: *smiles wider* *takes in deep breath***

**Enola and Tyki: *eyes go wide* (oh no…)**

**Me: *lets go of breath quickly* *frowns* I actually don't know…**

**Tyki and Enola: *sweat drops***

**Me: any ways~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter of ALONE and I hope to see you tomorrow! BYE! (in the last chapter, in the author's note, did anyone catch the Vampire Knight reference?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I don't own DGRAYMAN or the songs only my OCs and ideas. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 5

(Enola's POV)

* * *

I screamed and fell out of the bed I was laying on, the blanket and three pillows coming with me. My whole body was shaking, drenched, and the cuts I got stung like a bitch.

_Wait a second… cuts?_

I look on my arm and I see that the black dress was shredded at places and my skin was matted with blood and dirt. Not only that but I wasn't drenched in sweat, but in water.

_I thought that was a dream!_

I moved my left arm only to hold back another scream. My arm was snapped in more places than one and it hurt.

_How?_

I looked at my arm in disgust, curiosity, and amazement. Disgusted at how gross it looks, curios at how that the things that happened in my dream inflicted damage on my real body, and amazement at how cool my arm looks that way. At sat there for a few more seconds staring at my arm until multiple people running into the room all of their eyes landing on me. They looked at me and I looked back.

_Well… this is awkward._

A man with white hair tan skin and a scarf around his head snickered and I raised an eyebrow.

_Oi! If you can read my mind…_

I took an inner deep breath.

_FUCK OFF!_

I yelled in my mind as load as I could. Surprisingly it worked because the man jumped as if taking a fist to the face and screeched. Everyone watched as the man got up from the ground whimpering and a girl with the cutest outfit ever asked him, "Are you OK Wisely?"

The man, who apparently is named Wisely, glared at me. "That hurt," he seethed. I raised my right hand in defeat.

"In my defense, I did not expect that to work. Besides, how else would I get you from reading my mind?" the others jumped and growled at me, but some laughed. And when I mean some I mean the man from before, the girl in cute clothes, the twins that had guns pointed to each other's heads, and the fat guy who just walked in. I took a look at all of them

_God, why did you do this to me?_

Wisely flinched when he apparently read my mind and the man from before walked over to me.

"I don't remember you having all these cuts or being drenched," he observed me.

"And I don't remember you having grey skin. All in all, we are both surprised," I laughed at him. The others just stand there in confusion.

The man looked at his skin, "what are you talking about? My skin isn't grey." I looked at him like he was nuts. Each of their skin was the color of grey!

"Yes it is," I said to him with a blank stare. The man looked at Wisely for support. Wisely looked at me but didn't say anything. I suddenly feel a probing feeling at my mind and I could feel him inside my mind.

_Get. Out._

He doesn't listen and I start to get mad as I feel him tap into my senses.

_Stop._

Again he doesn't, but he gets a surprise when he looks through my eyes.

"She sees us with our skin grey!" I growl at him and a mirror on the wall starts to crack. I look at it in fear. The mirror continues to crack and the glass exploded into pieces. I look at the pieces in horror as the pieces started to levitate and shoot towards me. I screamed and ran out of the room terrified. I looked behind myself only to shriek and run faster. Not only were the glass shards chasing me but so were the grey skinned people.

I turned the corner quickly and ran into a woman dressed up as a maid. The woman held no expression, but it suddenly changed as her expression grew… humorous. Her skin started to tear and what came out was a thing that resembled an angle but it held an expression of boredom.

"Who are you?" the thing asked me. I pursed my lips together and looked at it like I was stupid for running this way. "If you won't answer, DIE!" the thing pointed a hand at me and out came a purple beam. The beam went straight through my stomach hitting a purple vase behind me. I raised an eyebrow and the thing growled. I kept on shooting beams at me but each never left a single mark. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?" the thing yelled at me and shot a larger beam than the rest. Again it never left a mark, but this time it did tickle a little.

I touched my stomach in confusion. "That's funny, I don't remember being ticklish."

To say the thing was pissed then was an understatement. The thing didn't shoot any beams, but came right at me. Somehow the thing shaped its hand as a sword lunged at me. But I easily dodged, jumping over the thing, and ran down the hallway I came from.

"Pointy things should never be played with! Someone will get hurt!" I yelled back to the thing as I passed the grey skinned people. The grey skinned people watched me run by in shock and before I passed them fully I noticed that the fat man looked at me in fear. I ran through the halls until I came to a room with a long table and empty chairs. I hid under the table in hope they wouldn't notice me.

I watched as the grey skinned people walked into the room. No one noticed me, not even Wisely. They all looked around the room but not under the table.

"Ugh! Where is she?" the girl in cute clothes said. The man from before looked around as they all sat down, but they still didn't find me. Wisely sat down but still didn't notice as I was RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!

"maybe I could try to read her mind, and besides, she could have gotten that far with her injured arm."

Silence.

"Am I the only one who noticed her arm?"

Nothing.

"Ugh, her arm was snapped in more places than one. It looked _really_ painful."

The man from before piped up, "she never had _any _of those injuries from before; I wonder how she could have gotten them in the past three hours without leaving my room."

The fat man growled, "She could have been anywhere Tyki. She wasn't even injured when coming in contact with a level four akuma."

_I'm above you~!_

I said in my head as if I was haunting them. Wisely flinched and looked up which made the others look at him weirdly.

Tyki looked at him with a knowing look, "did you just read her mind?"

Wisely nodded, "she said she was above us." I smirked.

_Now I'm behind you~!_

Again, Wisely snapped his head to look behind him, "this time she said she was behind me."

The fat man laughed, "Sounds like she is messing with you."

"Aw, you are ruining all of my fun!" I slapped my hands over my mouth.

_Did I just say that out loud?_

They all looked under the table and my eyes went wide. I was about to run from under the table but two arms came around me. I turned my head and Wisely was there. He pulled me out from the table and I gasped in pain. He was touching my left arm! My face was stone but my eyes held pain. Wisely put me in one of the chairs and they strapped me to it. Except for my left arm, it's not like I could use it anyways. One of the maids I recognized from earlier came in the room with my bag.

"Hey! That's mine!" I yelled at them as the maid gave it to the fat man.

_Damn you fat man! Give it back!_

Wisely howled with laughter at my inner thoughts and I glared at him.

"She- just- called- you!" Wisely was hit with another fit of laughter and I rolled my eyes. By the time he was done the fat man laid out all the items in my bag on the table. The last thing he pulled out was my mother's diary and the key to open it. The black cover was covered with pictures of purple butterflies and the key was gold and decorated with a glowing green gem. When the fat man touched the key it sent electric sparks out and hit Tyki's hat off his head. I burst out laughing at all their faces.

Tyki picked up his singed hat and muttered, "I liked this hat." But that only made me laugh harder.

The fat man dropped the two objects and looked at me, "very interesting." I stopped laughing. Before they could continue my phone alarm went off, but it wasn't a normal annoying beeping you would usually set for an alarm, it was a song. My phone played the song **TiK ToK** by Kesha. And boy were their reactions hysterical! I wouldn't stop laughing!

Black tears ran down my face and I felt my stomach cramp up. "Ow! Hahaha! Cramp! hahaha!" I continued laughing for like five minutes and smirked. "Just so you know, after five minutes, it goes again. Unless you want me to turn it off." they nodded their head pleading for me to turn it off. But they didn't move. "Oh come on, I can't move the darn thing with my mind! Untie me and I will turn it off, I have no intention of running… unless you guys want to kill me, then I am running." Wisely came over to me and untied me and I made a break for the door, but then stopped. "See, I told you I won't run away." I turned and most of them were out of their seats. I rolled my eyes but then the phone alarm rang again, but this time it was the song **Mama** by My Chemical Romance. I walked over to the phone and swiped the screen turning the alarm off. The others looked at me with interest and I sighed.

"This thing," I held up my phone, "is called a cellular phone. I can send messages, talk to other people, play games, and much, much more." The others nodded in confusion and I sat down in my seat.

"Sooooooooooo… where am I?" the fat man and his weird smile walked up to me and observed me.

"who are you?" he asked me.

I smiled brightly, "a gentleman does not ask other's names until he gives his own."

The fat man sighed and bowed, "you may call me Earl. Though, I am known as the Millennium Earl."

**He **_**was**_** known as Adam**

A voice rang in my head and I looked around.

_Ummm… Okay?_

"My name is Tyki Mikk"

**Joido**

"I am Sheril Kamelot, Tyki's older brother. And this is my adopted daughter Road Kamelot~!" a man who looks like a more strict yet cuddly Tyki stands up, his black hair in a low pony tail. He gestures towards the girl with really cute clothes.

**Sheril was known as Dezaiasu… but Road is still Road**

The voice came again.

_Okay, who are you?!_

The two twins get up in my face, "I'm Jasdero!" the blond one laughed.

"And I'm Devit!" the other one yelled.

***sigh* they were known as Bondomu, though they were weird ones, always shooting each other.**

Just as the voice said they shot each other in the heads but nothing happened.

_WHO ARE YOU!?_

Wisely jumped, and thinking I was talking about him, he whimpered, "I thought you already knew who I was. I'm Wisely."

**He can read your thoughts, senses, and memories…**

_Yes, but who are __you__?_

The voice didn't say anything for a while.

… **I'm the memories left of your mother****. and i think it's time for you to remember.**

My eyes went wide as the memories of my mother came to me in a flash. Who I was and what she told me of the family, her family, the family of Noah.

My skin turned grey and my eyes shined silver. I smiled widely showing inhuman teeth, "my name is Enola Alondra Lorn, daughter of Nea Walker and Kaiya Tahira Lorn. I am the sixteenth noah, the noah of abandonment."

* * *

**Me: … yea. Um, that's is going to be the only chapter for today… that took about five hours so you're welcome.**

**Enola: YES! I REMEMBER! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: -_-**

**Tyki: whoa O.O**

**Road: thanks Zoe! I'm happy you like my clothes!**

**Me: well, they **_**are**_** cute. -_-**

**Road: :D ~heart~**

**Me: … -_-**

**Wisely: AHHHHHH! **

**Me: what?**

**Wisely: the things Enola is thinking… meep…**

**Me: do you want to know the things **_**I**_** am thinking? (hehehe…)**

**Wisely: NO! OH GOD NO! *goes to cry in corner***

**Me: *bursts out laughing***

**The fat- I mean the Earl: what did you think of?**

**Me: hehehe… I will never tell…**

**Tyki: Don't. Just don't.**

**Me: I wasn't going to tell. Any ways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will see you tomorrow! BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: FUUUUUUU**

**Enola: Clam down Zoe.**

**Me: UUUUUUU- Sorry.**

**Enola: What's got you so pissed?**

**Me: I'm not pissed.**

**Enola: *gives me **_**the look**_*** **_**Zoe…**_

**Me: -_- that look isn't going to work on me. As you can see, I am quiet insensitive.**

**Enola: darn…**

**Me: anyways, it is in the comments… someone said the story is boring! WAAAAH! *starts to fake cry***

**Enola: *eyes go wide* they did? Why?**

**Me: that's why I'm stumped, they didn't tell me! Is it the first chapter? The second maybe? MAYBE IT'S THE WHOLE STORY! (though, I do appreciate the review :D)**

**Enola: I'm so glad to hear my life's story is boring.**

**Me: well, I did make it up.**

**Enola: *glares***

**Me: *smirks***

**Enola: *sighs* so… what is this chapter?**

**Me: oh, it is just some of your memories of your past; you were so cute back then!**

**Enola: *blushes* What- whatever…**

**Me: Oh, and I also introduce a new Oc.**

**Enola: who?**

**Me: you will have to read and find out…. Enola, will you do the honors?**

**Enola: lazy ass… Zoe does not own DGRAYMAN or any songs that appeared in the last chapter… she only owns me, regrettably, and her other OCs… I hope you enjoy…**

**Me: Yea! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Chapter 6

(Enola's POV- her past)

* * *

"Mama!" I cried as I ran into her room.

Mama woke up and sighed, "Yes Enola?" I went to her and cried in her stomach. "Enola, baby, what's the matter?"

I looked up at her, tears in my eyes, "Annabel is being mean to me! She keeps on saying I will be alone forever… is that true mama?"

Mama looked at me with sorrow in her eyes; "of course not sweetie, when you grow up you will be with my family!" she smiled happily.

I tilted my head to the side, "why can't I be with them now?"

Mama picked me up and put me on her lap, "you see, when you grow up you will go to where I was born. But, I won't be there with you. I will already be gone."

I sniffed, "where will you go?"

"I will be in Heaven, it could be soon or it could be in thousands of years, but I can't be there with you. You will have to be brave though, you must have faith. You may be the 16th, but you will always be my number one."

I thought about it and nodded, "I will be brave, for you Mama!" Mama smiled with an unknown emotion and I smiled back.

"I know you will…"Mama kissed my forehead, "now… where is Annabel?"

I flinched at her tone and pointed to the mirror on the wall. A girl in the mirror stared back at us, her white hair down to her feet covering her right eye and her left one shining a purple-blue color.

Mama glared at Annabel and Annabel smiled crazily back, "you will not tell my daughter such foolishness."

Annabel tapped on the glass separating the two opposites, "oh come on Mama, you know it is the truth. Isn't that the reason you named her Enola which is alone just back words?"

Mama growled and I shivered from the sudden cold temperature, "I named her Enola because it is the _opposite_ of alone!"

Annabel stopped smiling and frowned deeply, "what about me? Why was I born on this side? I am your little girl too!"

Mama sighed, "God works in strange ways. It was never my intention for you both to be born in the same body but on different sides of the gate." Annabel doesn't say anything and walks away. I look up at Mama and see she is staring at the picture of Daddy.

"Mama?" Mama looks at me with tears in my eyes and I gasp, "Mama?" Mama hugs me tight and I try to comfort her like she does to me when I'm sad, by singing to her while rubbing her back and slowly moving the hair out of her eyes over and over.

"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita

ikizuku hai no naka no honoo hitotsu futatsu to

ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao

Daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume yume

Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni

umare-ochita kagayaku omae

Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga

ikutsu inori wo

tsuchi e kaeshitemo

Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru

Douka kono ko ni ai wo

Tsunaida te ni kiss wo..." I stopped singing to see that Mama was fast asleep. I laid her down on her bed and did the same.

But right as I was about to fall asleep I heard Annabel mutter, "You will always be alone… I will make sure of it."

~Le Time Skip~

"Mama, how much longer until we get to school?" I asked Mama as she drove the car. Mama continued to look around worriedly. "Mama, what's wrong?"

"Sweetie, where is Annabel?" Mama asked me back. I looked through the mirror and saw that Annabel was not there.

"I'm not sure Mama, last time I checked she was in the car sitting next to me," Mama's eyes were wide as a car flew next to us and almost hit us. I screamed as Mama lost control and hit a bright red car that was next to ours. My body was flung out of the car and it landed harshly on the glass infested ground. My body was numb and my mind was jumbled but as I looked at each little piece of glass all I could see was Annabel's smile stretched painfully wide as she laughed. She was laughing at me… and she was laughing at my now dead mother.

"I told you! You will always be alone!"

* * *

**Me: there… her mother's death was Annabel's fault! I hope you enjoyed this tiny, little chapter… Oh and I'm updating on my mother's laptop because she took my laptop and phone… I'm OK, if that's what you are wondering… I hope to update soon… BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: short but new chapter!**

**Enola: Oh great. I do not like how the ending turned out.**

**Me: I do~**

**Enola: I KNOW YOU DO! You sadistic prick.**

**Me: I take that as a compliment!**

**Annabel: Yea!**

**Me: hey Annabel, will you do the honors?**

**Annabel: okay! Zoe does not own DGRAYMAN only her OCs like me, Zoe, and others!**

**Me: thank you Annabel.**

**Annabel: my pleasure Zoe**

**Enola: oh no, they are getting along! All hell is loose! **

**Me: *rolls eyes* whatever. ****I hope you all enjoy this chapter of ALONE!**

**by the way: "****lalalalala~**" is Annabel talking!

* * *

Chapter seven

(Enola's POV- now back to the present)

* * *

All of the noah looked at me like I am insane.

"The sixteenth!?"

"That's impossible!"

"She's got to be lying!"

Annabel came into the mirror on the wall and laughed at everyone's reaction. I rolled my eyes and glared at her, "shut up Annabel." The noah looked at me, then the mirror, and then back to me.

"Who are you talking to?" Tyki asked as he looked at the mirror. I looked at Tyki in the eyes and saw the reflection. He could not see Annabel.

_Well, crap. This is going to be difficult to explain…_

I groaned and put my face in my hands, "I'm talking to Annabel… my other half." I looked at Tyki through open fingers to see him raising an eyebrow.

"Your… other half?" he asked me.

I nodded and he looked at the Earl, who looked like a kid in a candy shop. "Nea never told me he had a daughter~"

I smiled sweetly at him, "he wanted to tell you, but you would never listen. The day he died he used his powers to take me, mama, and Annabel to another dimension for our safety. He wanted to tell you, he really did."

The Earl looked at me with regret and love in his eyes, "well, then welcome to the family Enola!"

Road looked at me with hearts in her eyes, "Yay! Now I have another girl to play dress up with!" Road glomped me and we fell to the ground.

"Ow… Road, get off of me." Road squeaked and did as she was told. Annabel laughed at me and I glared harder at her, "laugh at me again and see where that gets you Annabel!" Annabel laughed harder and I made the mirror crack.

Annabel stopped laughing and growled, "**you bitch**!"

"Well you're an ass!"

"**Demon**!"

"Devil!

"**Shorty**!"

"Beansprout!"

"**Cat lover**!"

"Dog lover!"

"**There is nothing wrong with loving dogs**!"

"And there is nothing wrong with loving cats!"

"**Come over here and let me punch you**!"

"No way!"

"**Don't make me come over there**!"

"I'd love to see you try!" I smirked at Annabel who glared at me.

"**We will continue this conversation later**." We both glared at each other for a solid minute and looked away, pouting.

I looked at the noah and sweat dropped, "uh…"

"I'm guessing you were yelling at Annabel?" Tyki asked. I nodded, completely embarrassed.

"What exactly is Annabel?" the Earl asked me.

"Well, like I said before, she is my other half. We were born at the same time just she was born on the other side of the gate." I explained.

"The gate?" Sheril questioned.

"Yes," I nodded, "the gate is a mirror. She was born on the other side of it. Really, she is a part of my soul. She is the other half. We are one, yet separated from each other."

I looked at Annabel who looked at me with anger in her eyes. She didn't say anything and neither did I.

"She has powers to affect this world and I to her's. But, we cannot kill each other. If we kill the other, then we both die." Annabel looked even more pissed but I only sent her uneasy glances. "She has white hair while I have black, she has a purple eye, and I have a golden one. We both have a silver eye, which is mainly the thing that makes us similar. She has the right eye, and I have the left." I looked at the noah and I could almost see the gears running.

"So… she is like your twin sister?" Road asked. I shrugged and nodded but then looked back at the mirror. I stared at it in horror, Annabel was gone. My eyes were wide and I looked around the room. I noticed something move and stood frozen. I felt cold wind pass me and then a pain in my stomach. I looked down and stared at the sword imbedded in my stomach in shock, as did the rest of the noah. Black blood dripped onto the floor and I coughed, falling to the ground.

"Enola!" Road, Sheril, Tyki, the Earl, and some others yelled. As I fell I felt the sword being taken out of my stomach. The pain in my stomach was horrible as I clutched it with my non broken hand. The blood dripped through my fingers and quickly made a huge puddle on the ground.

Tyki ran to me first and looked over my wounds, "why aren't you healing?"

I rested my head on his shoulder and coughed out a bit of blood, "I can't heal fast when the wounds are inflicted by Annabel." I glared at the mirror when I noticed Annabel there again.

"**Nighty night Enola~ I'll see you in your nightmares**!" black spots formed in my eye sight and my body felt numb, yet I could slightly feel myself being lifted up and carried quickly out of the room before I passed out.

* * *

**Me: hehehe… blood.**

**Enola: *passed out***

**Annabel: *pissed off* THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TELLING THEM!**

**Me: yea… that's enough Annabel, she's already passed out.**

**Annabel: huh? Oh, sorry.**

**Me: it's alright.**

**Annabel: …**

**Me: well, I got to go now… I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I will see you later, BYE!**


End file.
